Dragon Ball OuterRingThe Vin Saga
by VinGoldust
Summary: The Emperor Vin has set his sights on the Planet Kristoff. Shuzen must now protect it from the army of the Physains.


DRAGON BALL OUTER-RING (The Vin Saga) By Jason Curran  
  
A familiar face flies through the air toward the home of Shuzen. Under his left arm he carries one of the infamous Dragon Balls. This one was the seven star ball, the final ball needed to awaken the Dragon. Hopefully, the wish the O-R fighters ask will bring back their fallen comrades that the Majin Force took. Each fighter had a link to the five that were lost. And they wanted them back so that their training as a whole team could continue. Unfortunately, their joyous reunion couldn't last too long. For, unknown to Shuzen and the others, a gigantic force was on its way to Kristoff. Kayklunk landed next to the other six Dragon Balls and set the ball he was holding down next to the rest. He then walked straight over to the Namek, Piccalo. Although he was merely a teenager, Piccalo knew how to summon the great Dragon. "So," Kayklunk spoke, "are we all agreed to whom we bring back first? The Dragon will only let us bring back one person per wish." "Yes," Piccalo responded, "I will begin to summon the Dragon, Darkmind." "Who will be the one making the wish?" "I will," Shuzen stepped out of the shadows, "Piccalo, go ahead and summon Darkmind." "Right," Piccalo stood and walked over to the seven glowing orange Dragon Balls. After speaking something in namek, the seven balls glowed even stronger and a great bright beam of light shot out from the balls. The beam started to turn and twist and began to take the shape of a snake- like creature. When the beam ceased, the great Dragon, Darkmind, floated in the air. Its snake-type body wrapped around in the air and the dragon spoke. "I am the mighty dragon Darkmind." A deep, strong and powerful voice came from the mouth of the dragon, "Make your wish." "Oh, great Darkmind," Shuzen spoke stepping forward. "I would like to make the wish." "Feel free to do so." "We have all agreed that you bring back my son, Vanshu, from the dead. So, I wish that you revive my son from death." "Let it be so!" Darkmind's eyes glowed red and the O-R fighters stood in awe as a figure began to for in front of the dragon. After a short time of waiting, the figure's light outline faded to reveal the young Vanshu standing before them. It had happened, Vanshu, son of Shuzen, was alive once more. "Your wish has been granted!" The dragon turned back into a great beam of light and was sucked back into the Dragon Balls. All seven balls still glowed and rose into the sky. Each ball shot off in a different direction. The wish of Shuzen was granted and the only way to get another wish was to collect the seven Dragon Balls again, and wait thirty days.  
  
Far off in space, a young general of the Physains knelt down before his Emperor and brother. His name was Zarfre, he was the brother of the evil Emperor Vin. His other two brothers, Adam and Dar, were also generals in the Physain army. "Mighty Vin," Zarfre spoke as he rose, "All of our troops are in place and ready to attack at once." "Excellent," Emperor Vin responded to the good news. His skull-like mask shinned in the light of the great hall. His white hair flung back and down his tunic covered back. He wore tight fighting pants with pointed black boots with a kilt-type wear over his pants. His right hand was caressing the handle of his ultimate sword. His left hand was not there, he lost it in a duel against the Super Saiyan Lestat. Instead of having a cyborg hand attached, he had an ax replace his hand. Both sword and ax were sharpened by laser to the molecular level so that they can cut through any material. "I want you and your brothers to pick a spy to send to Kristoff and see what kind of military defense those pathetic humans have. Actually, send Xeantok, it will be a fine punishment for the destruction of that Saiyan Lestat whom I wanted to take prisoner. Yes, send Xeantok." "Are you sure that he won't go rouge on us again?" "I'm pretty damn sure that he knows if he does, than he will be doing this kind of thing for a very long time." "Yes, sir." Zarfre left the hall of Vin and continued down the hall to where his brother, Xeantok, was living. "Hey," Zarfre said when he reached the door, "Open up, Vin has a mission for you." The door slowly opened to reveal a young man with long hair that hung down to his shoulders. His classic Saiyan armor covered his shoulders and the breast plate, abdominal shield and back protection were all clean and shining. His pants were those similar to Shuzen's and Kayklunk's. The boots also resembled that of Shuzen's. The only other thing he wore was a scouter over his left eye. Many of the Physains wore the scouters and the shielded upper body armor. The others wore tight black pants and white plain boots. "What is the mission?" Xeantok asked in a deep threatening voice. "Vin has said that you are to go over to the planet Kristoff and see what kind of military defense they have, after that you are to return to the ship and stay here until your next spy mission." "You have got to be kidding. Our brother knows that I hate these pathetic spy missions." "Too bad. You are going to go to Kristoff and view their defenses!" "Like hell I am!" Xeantok punched his elder brother in the chest that threw Zarfre back against the wall. He then ran down the corridor toward the hall of Vin. The door of the Great Hall blew open to reveal Xeantok standing on the other side he armed a KI blast and shot it directly at Vin. Vin simply raised a hand and caused the blast to detonate far before it even got close to him. Xeantok realized that now would be the only time for him to escape. He quickly went Super Saiyan and sped straight for the hanger. Once there he jumped inside a fighter ship and flew directly out of the ship toward the Planet Kristoff. "Attention!" Vin's voice came barreling out of the intercom system, "would Dar, Adam, and Zarfre all report to my chamber, NOW!"  
  
Shuzen's house was filled with laughter and stories. The four O-R Fighters sat around the table as Shuzen's wife, Rachel, prepared more food for the three hungry saiyans. "Gee," She spoke, "you saiyans eat quite a lot. If would have known that you guys eat so much, I may not have married you Shuzen." "Well," Vanshu spoke up, "I can certainly say you cook better than my girlfriend ever could." "Oh, yes. How are you two doing?" "After she had Mayvan, she decided that she didn't want to be with me and just plain left for another country." "Oh, god. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Wow, I always thought you two were doing great. Wow, I guess the death of your son makes it even worse." "Yeah, but I try not to let it get me down. I know eventually when ever we have some spare time, I'll gather up the Dragon Balls and have Piccalo summon Darkmind to bring back my son." "Well," Kayklunk spoke up, "That may be awhile. We still have to bring back Scorpion, ZanJax, Jax, and Quazan. Then maybe after five months, you'll be able to bring your son back to life." "Geez, Kayklunk," Shuzen stepped in, "you sure do know how to diminish hope and joy." "That's what I'm good at." Suddenly, he stopped and looked out the window. "Do you guys feel that?" "Yeah, Its big. Feels almost like and entire army is heading this way!" "No, its only one person." "Yeah there's that one too. I'm talking about the force way out in space." "What? How do you know that there are others coming this way? I can't even sense that far out!" "Maybe its because of my advancement to the level of Ultimate Saiyan. When ever I transform into the Ultimate form, every one of my senses gets greatly increased. Even when I'm not powered up, my ability to sense other people's ki is much more powerful. I don't even know how it happened, I just can sense them way out there." Well, Kayklunk thought, It seems now that there is another great battle heading this way. I should probably try to get into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and see if I can reach this 'Ultimate' level. Kayklunk stood up from the table and started walking outside. "Hey!" Vanshu said, "Where the hell are you going?" "Oh, me?" Kayklunk responded, "Why, since Shuzen says there's a huge army heading this way, I thought I should just spend a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." "Well, I guess that makes sense." "Right." Suddenly, a blast came out of no where and collided with the ground just outside of Shuzen's house. All four O-R Fighters ran outside to see that the Generals Adam, Dar, and Zarfre have arrived on the planet. "You!" Adam spoke up, "Tell us where the renegade Xeantok is! If you do not tell us, then you will all die at the hands of the Physains!" "First of all," Shuzen responded, "none of us are going to die. Next, who the hell is Xeantok? We've never heard of this guy. And who are the Physains?" "So, you don't know who the Physains are? Let me tell you. The Physains are the personal army of the great and powerful Emperor Vin. We do what he says, and destroy what he wants destroyed. We are the most powerful creatures in the universe. We understand that you know who the Majins are. If that's true let me inform you that we are the one group of people who the Majins tried to take out and they failed! Thats right, the great Majins failed to take out the Physains! We are the most powerful army in the entire universe." "Maybe, but we too defeated the Majins. Let me tell you, you try to take us on, then you take on three of the greatest fighters in the universe and an Ultimate Saiyan! If you don't know what an Ultimate Saiyan is, then let me show you!" Shuzen started to power up, his hair went platinum and his pupils faded. He focused all of his energy into one mighty Armageddon Bomb. He fired directly at the three generals of Vin. Each one smiled and dodged as the bomb exploded in mid-air. All the three generals were surrounding the four fighters. Each of the Physains powered up, and attacked the fighters. Vanshu and Kayklunk quickly powered up and tried to defend themselves. Vanshu tried to punch Dar but he missed and Dar hit Vanshu with a punch of his own. Vanshu fell backwards, as Kayklunk fired a KI blast at Zarfre. Zarfre deflected it right back at Kayklunk. Kayklunk ducked and the blast blew the door off of Shuzen's house. Piccalo stood next to Shuzen as Adam, the Supreme General, made a dead on attack on them. Shuzen tried to punch Adam as he flew by but, Adam was just too fast for Shuzen to follow. Adam knead Shuzen in the back of the head and side kicked Piccalo out of the way. Piccalo was kicked so hard that his head collided with the wall of Shuzen's home. He was knocked out cold. Dar quickly locked Vanshu into a submission hold. Meanwhile, Zarfre had Kayklunk on the ground and he was beating the Elf-Saiyan senseless. Shuzen just barely moved after the attack on him, but Piccalo flew into a huge rock near by. Shuzen definitely noticed that with the others as weak as they were, they were no match for the three Physain generals. He quickly flew over to Kayklunk, hit Zarfre and picked up Kayklunk. After getting Vanshu from Dar, and gathering Piccalo, he flew off into the distance carrying Vanshu with Kayklunk close behind carrying Piccalo. "HA-HA!" Dar yelled, "That's right, run for your pathetic lives! You will all perish in no time once the Physain army arrives! There will be no hiding place for you!" All three Physains powered up slightly and flew in the opposite direction to continue their search for their brother, Xeantok.  
  
"Soon," Vin sat in his elaborate chair, "soon, it will pass that the Planet Kristoff will finally be mine. For years those annoying creatures have thwarted every attack I have made. First it was with that Elf-Saiyan, King Kristoff himself. He and his main general, General Zenkeyx, almost destroyed all of my army. Well, this time they will not be so fortunate. For my army is much more great than it has been before. "I had my brothers take up my general positions, that had to be the best decision that I have ever made. Adam, Zarfre, and Dar have been great generals to me. But my youngest brother, Xeantok, has been most annoying. First he had the audacity to kill that Saiyan Tyrant, Lestat. He knew as well as the others did that I wanted him alive so that I could tourcher him for the rest of his worthless life. Perhaps that he did this to tell me that he is trying to take over my kingdom. He is trying to over throw the great and mighty Emperor VIN? No, that can't be true. If it was, he would have made his move by now. But he already has,...that blast that I deflected earlier today was shot by him! Ooooo, there will much suffering on his part when I find him. No matter, in two days, my legion of soldiers will attack Kristoff, and then my empire will be complete."  
  
Shuzen, Vanshu, Piccalo, and Kayklunk all flew back to the home of Shuzen, very quickly after the three evil Physains left. Kayklunk walked straight for the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and opened it. "Now," Kayklunk said, "Its time for my turn in there. Ever since the Majins came, I have not had my turn in the HTC. I will see you in one year, or one day, however you look at it." "Good luck, Kayklunk," Shuzen spoke up while walking toward his house to retrieve some sensu beans. Piccalo and Vanshu both had wounds that needed to be healed, and Kayklunk already had some with him to take into the HTC. Hopefully in one day, Shuzen thought, Kayklunk can expand his power level to reach level four, it sure would be nice to have another guy as strong as me on the team.  
  
"Where did he go?" Dar said to his other two brothers, "I thought that the ship landed somewhere in this vicinity." "Apparently," Adam responded, "Xeantok knew that we were hot on his tail and is hiding somewhere. Use your scouters to check if he's around here." All three of them took out a small device that they placed over their left ear and the glass which extended out over their eye started blinking. "Hhhm, well, it seems as though Xeantok is close by." "There he is!" Zarfre spoke pointing below them, "My scouter located him right down there!" "Well, he is smarter than we thought. Mine says his body is down there, but I pick up no life signature at all." "Then I guess he's dead. Our scouters are much more refined than the Saiyan's, and it always tells the truth." "Well then, brothers, let us leave and prepare for the massive invasion." The three generals all powered up and flew straight up into the sky. Down below, Xeantok stepped out of his ship and glanced upward at his three brothers. "Lucky for me," Xeantok said to himself, "that this ship was equipped with a Life-Submission System. If not for that, I would've had to kill my brothers before the great battle." He pushed the button on the side of his scouter to see just who was out there. "What? What is this? A huge power level over that way. I can't tell quite who it is, but there definitely is a huge power level over there. I should probably check it out. Hopefully, they'll help me in my fight against the Physain army." Xeantok powered up slightly and shot off like a bullet toward the massive energy level that his scouter picked up.  
  
The scream of Kayklunk filled the Time Chamber as he pushed his power even farther than he had ever gone. Hair began to sprout all over his body. His tail, that he lost when he was a child, suddenly shot out of his lower back. His hair on his head grew quickly clear down to his upper thighs. His muscles bulged, and his screams intensified. "HA!" Kayklunk said trying to hold this new level, "Finally, Shuzen is not the only Super Saiyan level Four around here! Not too long from now, I will also be called the Ultimate Saiyan!" Kayklunk tried to expand his power even more, for a split second, his hair shot Silver and all his hair on the rest of his body disappeared. Almost one second after he achieved this state, all his power disappeared and he was a powered down Kayklunk once more. The last transformation took so much energy that Kayklunk fainted sixty feet in the air and plummeted to the floor. He collided hard and was unconscious. After many hours, Kayklunk slightly moved. His body hurt from his last transformation. "How could this happen?" He said out loud, "Did this happen to Shuzen when he made it to The Ultimate level? Arrgh, how could he do this?! I am much stronger than he ever was! I should be the one getting the Super Saiyan Ultimate level! Not him! My father was the mighty King Kristoff! His was a mere soldier of my father's army! By royal decent I should be the Ultimate Saiyan! But, now is not the time to lose my temper. I too am beginning to sense the mighty army heading this way. Shuzen wasn't lying. Well, I better learn quickly how to become a full fledged Ultimate Saiyan, or else I'll run out of time. I only have twenty-six days left in here. Time to start up again."  
  
The scouter pointed out that the power level was directly ahead. Xeantok thought that this power level was very unusual on a planet like this. "How could this power level suddenly appear without us noticing it years ago? We have sent many probes to this planet and none of them has indicated that a power level this huge existed here. Well, maybe its one of our own scouts that landed prematurely. Yet, Vin didn't authorize any scout other than myself to come here. So, if they're not with the Physains, that means that they are against them. Perfect, that means I can manipulate them into thinking what I want them to, before Adam, Dar or Zarfre can. Vin, I hope your ready for hell!" Xeantok raised his power and sped off toward the power he has sensed.  
  
The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened and a hairy Kayklunk exited. "Wow!" Piccalo stated, "You have grown to the Super Saiyan level of Four? Thats amazing!" "Isn't it?" Kayklunk responded, "Now I am just as strong as Shuzen, if not stronger. And I plan to be stronger than that pathetic excuse for a Saiyan." "If we had time," Shuzen said stepping out of his house, "I would say, lets have a little match between you and me to see if your accusations are true. But, we don't have the time, and those Physains are on their way here. We need to hurry, Piccalo, go ahead and get inside the HTC." "Right," Piccalo said as he walked inside the Chamber. The door slid closed and Shuzen suddenly felt that the force he sensed that was the Physain army was slowly moving inside the atmosphere. Kayklunk suddenly felt it too. "They're trying to surprise us. It won't work though, as soon as Piccalo gets out, we will be at just about full force. Vanshu! Get out here!" Vanshu ran outside to meet up with Shuzen and Kayklunk. "They're on their way here. There's a lot of them, too." "They no longer stand a chance!" Kayklunk broke in, "With you and I at Super Saiyan level four, and with Vanshu at level two, we'll definitely kick all of their butts!" "Maybe, maybe not. If you clear your mind, you can notice that those three ugly generals that defeated us are in the front line. Piccalo needs to hurry up. But until then, we need to stay back and suppress our power so that they can't sense us with those scouters." "Right, good idea. Lets head back inside."  
  
"Huh?" Xeantok's scouter suddenly went blank. "Where the hell did that power reading go? One second, the scouter picks it up straight ahead, and the next, its gone. No direction of where it went or anything. Its like someone just turned it off. Well, no matter, I know where in the general vicinity it is. I'll just have to do it the old fashion way, look."  
  
"Adam," Emperor Vin spoke into the radio, "Are all your troops in position?" "Yes, sire," was the answer Adam shot back, "All troops ready and accounted for. Waiting your order to move in and attack the planet surface." "Excellent, you may proceed with the attack." Vin turned off the radio and sat back in his chair. "Now, Kristoff, all your work will be for nothing. I will now take over your pathetic planet and the name Kristoff will no longer have a meaning." Vin laughed as his master ship followed close behind the carriers that his massive army was in. Soon, the attack on Kristoff will commence, are the people of Kristoff ready?  
  
Shuzen watched in almost horror as the first of the many Physain ships landed and the troops ran out. They fired KI Blasts at just about anything they saw. Kayklunk was not too far from Shuzen, as the second ship landed near a small town. The Physain troops were relentless as they blasted their way through town. Within a matter of minutes, the town was a burning wreckage, and everyone within was dead. Kayklunk grew more and more angry as the troops continued with other towns near by. "We can't do anything now," Shuzen whispered over to Kayklunk, "All we can do is wait until Piccalo returns from the Time Chamber. We can't chance losing the opportunity of surprise. Come on." The two Saiyans crouched down and crawled to safety. They came across a row of trees and bush, so thick that they couldn't see through. Shuzen whispered the password and a small door opened to reveal Shuzen's home within. Both crawled in and Shuzen whispered the word again and the door closed. The two ran toward the HTC where Vanshu was keeping watch. "How does it look?" Vanshu asked as they ran up to him. "Not good," Shuzen responded, "There are hundreds of them and they are destroying everything in sight. This really doesn't look too good. How much time is left for Piccalo?" "About thirty minutes, you think that will be enough time?" "I sure hope so." "Who the hell is that?" A figure flew in through the top of the shield that Shuzen had made to protect themselves from the Physain army. He glided down right beside the three Saiyans. "So," He said, "are you the power level my scouter sensed yesterday?" "Ten to one, yes." "In that case, I know that you are very strong. And I bet money that you are not pleased with this onslaught of the Physain army. You wish to destroy them, don't you? Of course you do, so do I." "What? Are you saying that you want the Physain army to fail?" "Yes I do. Their emperor, Vin, is my corrupt brother and I wish that he die within a heart beat!" "I see, that's why your dressed like a Physain warrior. But why on earth would you want to kill your own brother?" "Well, it all started way back when I was little. Our father, Arkeon, was a great admiral on the planet Korigan. The planet was named after the ruling King Kristoff's father. My father did not want to be ruled by Kristoff anymore. The first thing he had to do was to liberate the people of Korigan. This was a not really a hard task. He basically just moved all of his troops off the planet. When Kristoff learned of this act of treason, he immediately sent his troops to kill who ever was behind it. Unfortunately for Kristoff, Arkeon and the people had united against Kristoff and were battling back. While I was kept away from the action, my brothers, Vin, Dar, Adam and Zarfre all fought against the soldiers. Kristoff was losing, so he decided to go down to Korigan himself. When he arrived, he and his top general, Zenkeyx, almost obliterated all of the planet. Kristoff even impaled our father with a magical sword that Vin yields now. Kristoff made us all sit and watch as our father, the great Arkeon, slowly died. For some reason, Kristoff and Zenkeyx left us all alive. We barely survived. It took all we had to live. But Vin kept us training. I never had a real bond with Arkeon so I did not understand why we had to keep training. Eventually, Vin gathered more and more people to his cause that Kristoff and his kingdom should be destroyed. They were called the Physains. They were the most powerful group anyone ever encountered. The first other group that we encountered was the Majins. You see the resent Majin Magnificent Seven you defeated were not the original. The first seven Majins were all killed by the Physain army. Eventually, Vin grew stronger and stronger and he even created his own Empire and named himself Emperor. I disliked this and strongly protested. I am the only one of my other brothers not to be assigned General. Most of the Physain army are in fact Saiyans, like myself and my family. So, now you know that Vin wants to rule the universe and take over anything that may link to Kristoff. That's why he is so obsessed with this planet. It shares the same name." "Well," Kayklunk stepped forward, "If Vin wants to take over everything linked to Kristoff, he should be coming after me! For I am the only son of the mighty King Kristoff." "You? I heard stories that there was a son of Kristoff actually living here, but I didn't know that it was true!" "Now you know. You never said exactly how Kristoff died and all of his land and kingdom was freed. Well, let me tell you myself. After the Vin uprising, Kristoff was in fact dying. He knew that he was no match for the Physain army and almost all of his forces were disintegrated. There was only one thing left to do. Since he couldn't protect his son, me, and no doubt his top general, Zenkeyx, and his son, Shuzen here, would die, Zenkeyx and Kristoff made a deal. They forcefully merged myself and Shuzen, and sent us off to train with the great Kei. The training paid off, so when I was old and strong enough, I came back to Kristoff to help my father to find that he had already died to a piercing through the heart. Zenkeyx had fled to the mountains, where Vin will no doubt find the old fool. My father died at the hands of the Physains, but they were still not strong enough to hold on to the planet. The humans actually fought back and liberated the planet, restoring its original name, Kristoff." "I already knew that the Physains killed Kristoff, and they were defeated by the humans themselves. I know because the humans killed my wife and daughter! I left Vin's side and traveled here to start an actual life. I married a beautiful woman and we had a daughter. The human found out who I was when Vin himself visited me and they slaughtered my family. At the time I had no idea that it was Physains dressed as humans to get me to rejoin them. It worked. Ever since then, I had been serving Vin and my brothers planning out that one day I would come back and find a way to defend the planet, my true home." "All very touching," Vanshu spoke up, "But I'm sensing that the Physains are heading right for us all!" Suddenly, the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened, and Piccalo stepped out. "Good, Piccalo's done. Now we are at full force. If you'll join us......" "My name is Xeantok. And I would be happy to join you."  
  
"Search for them!" Adam yelled to his troops, "Destroy everything in sight until you find them! I want no excuses! Get them!" "Do you honestly think that these rebel fighters will show themselves after seeing the awesome power of the Physains?" Dar spoke to Adam in a calm voice. "I mean, look at it. We are in almost complete control of this world!" "It is not enough. Lord Vin wants those fighter's heads on a platter. He does not want any trace of them left. So, when you find them, destroy them." "Yes, my brother." The Physain troops moved quickly toward a very thick patch of forest. Suddenly, a soldier cried out to the three Generals. "General Adam!" he yelled running up to them, "We have apparently gone as far as we can this direction, the forest is much too thick to travel through." "God," Adam said rubbing his eyes, "Do I have to do everything?" He raised a hand and aimed at the brush, and a small KI Blast collided with the wall that concealed Shuzen's house. After the smoke cleared, a huge gapping hole was left in the side of the wall. The Physain soldiers ran inside to find that the place had been deserted. "General, there's no one inside!" "What? Search it harder! I want them found!"  
  
The four fighters ran as fast as they could to get away from the Physain force. "It seems," Xeantok spoke to his comrades, "They have already breached the force-field surrounding your house, Shuzen." "You are correct," Piccalo said, "I can feel that the army has infiltrated your home." "Well," Shuzen responded, "That's one safe house that we can't go back to. Lets head toward Vansu's house. I don't sense any Physain ki there." "Yes," Xeantok said, "But I do. There not necessarily inside the house, but they are surrounding it." "Follow me," Kayklunk interrupted, "I know of a place where we can all be safe." "Sounds good to me!" Everyone else agreed and they all took to the sky and followed Kayklunk to where ever he was leading.  
  
Far on a distant planet from Kristoff, almost on the other side of the outer ring, an evil familiar face strolled into a cave. "Soon," He said, "soon, I will have my revenge on those pathetic life forms of Kristoff. And you will be the one to do my dirty work, Spyder. I know that the Physain army is attacking Kristoff right now. But by the assurances of the great master Kei," he pointed to the old man tied to a cross in the corner, "the Physain army will fail. Vin will die, and they will need a leader. When that happens, I will take control and when I decide the time is right, Spyder, you will take over and attack once more on the planet Kristoff! You will be victorious, and I will finally have my revenge. Because, no one ever defeats the great Majin Mee and survives!" His laughs echoed through out the caverns of the cave. The young Saiyek, Spyder stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, master," he spoke, "those creatures on Kristoff will die for what they did to my father, ZanJax. No has ever hurt me more than they have, and they will pay the ultimate punishment for their sins! They took my father and I will have my revenge!" "Excellent."  
  
Kayklunk grabbed a huge boulder and easily moved it aside with his super Saiyan strength. He ordered the others follow as he stepped inside. He created small energy ball and started walking down the long cavern. He told Shuzen to close the boulder behind them. He did. The warriors all walked after Kayklunk. Soon, they entered a giant room where it was brightly lit, and Kayklunk extinguished the KI ball. The room had everything essential to survival. It had food, water, and places to sleep, along with many books and children toys. "What is this place?" Vanshu asked. "And what are you doing with toys?" "This is the place where my wife and son, Korigan, live." A woman walked out of the shadows carrying a boy about two. She resembled Kayklunk in so many ways that she must also be an Elf-Saiyan. The boy looked just like a normal saiyan child, with the long monkey tail and hair already down to his ears. His ears was the main thing that told everyone that he definitely was an Elf-Saiyan. They were pointy just like his mother and father's. His teeth, that were just barely growing in, had already two sharp canine teeth much like his father's, but much shorter. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Nitheene, and my only son, Korigan." Piccalo looked at the child and felt an undeniable sense that they would be together for quite some time. "I have them stay here so that no one will know about the other Elf- Saiyans that exsist. You see, to many bounty hunters out there, Elf- Saiyans are worth quite a lot. When they are in need of food or anything else, Nitheene uses telepathy to call me and tell me that they need things. She also can use her energy to her advantage, so that she can take Korigan outside when he wants to play. Like us, she can sense to see if there is anyone else around. If not, she opens the 'door' and walks outside. We can stay here until you are all ready to fight against the Physains." "That would be most appreciated." Xeantok spoke, "I already assumed that you are perfectly fine with fighting them now." "I am. When I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I reached a new level that only until now, Shuzen was the only one to reach. I am now a Super Saiyan Level Four!" "You're level four? That's amazing! I'll be lucky if I reach level three by the end of this battle." "Your already level two?" "I have been for a lot of my life. I achieved Super Saiyan status when I was six." "YOU WERE A SUPER SAIYAN AT AGE SIX??!?" "Yes, I was. My father trained us very intensely ever since we were old enough to walk and talk. I am the youngest of my family to reach super saiyan status. Vin was close with becoming a super saiyan at age seven, the other three were all at age nine. Maybe that's why Vin hates me so much. Just because I reached Super saiyan status at an earlier age than he did." "Maybe," Shuzen broke in on the long conversation, "But we don't really have enough time to think about if he hates you or not. The Physain army is destroying everything we love out there." "They won't find us in here." Kayklunk said confidently, "I have taken every single precaution in securing this place."  
  
Every precaution was exactly what the old and wise Zenkeyx took. He found out that with age and experience, he could sense the future. Recently, he had a vision that a great army would come and destroy everything on the planet. He had to make sure that he did not die, for if his son, Shuzen, and his friends fail, then Zenkeyx would be the last hope for the planet Kristoff. He could tell that the fight would be horrible, and he possible could get killed. He had to take that chance. Suddenly, the hole in the mountain, which Zenkeyx had sealed with a giant boulder, blew open. Zenkeyx jumped back and did a double take on the amount of power emanating from the hole. Out of the light, a huge figure stepped through wearing a skull-like mask to hide his face. He lifted his left arm and pointed the ax on the end right at Zenkeyx. "Where are the Dragon Balls?" The man said. "I don't have them." Zenkeyx replied. "Well, then you surely know where they are hidden don't you?" "No, I don't know. Every time the Dragon Darkmind is called, after he grants the wish, the Dragon Balls all shoot off in a different direction. You'll have to search the planet to find them all!" "Al right then. You have been no help to me. At least you could have told me where in a general place they were. Yet, alas, you decide not to help me. So, farewell, old timer, in another dimension!!!" He drew his sword and with one quick slash, cut off Zenkeyx's head off. "Come on! We need to find those Dragon Balls! Tell Adam, Dar and Zarfre to start searching for the Dragon Balls!!! I want them all!!"  
  
Shuzen fell to the floor in pain and disbelief. "Hey," Vanshu said, "What's up, Dad?" "Zenkeyx is dead," came the spaced out response from the kneeling Super Siayan. "What?" Kayklunk screamed jumping forward, "How could he die? Did they know how important he is?" "Apparently not." "Why?" Piccalo asked, "Why is he so important?" "This planet was taken over by Kristoff and Zenkeyx. Right before Kristoff was killed, Zenkeyx was linked to this planet. So, if Zenkeyx was killed then the planet would die soon after. As long as the planet survived, Zenkeyx stayed alive, and vise versa. Now that Zenkeyx is dead, the planet is quickly dying!" "So, what do we do?" Xeantok asked. "We need to find the seven Dragon Balls and wish that one of us is linked to this planet. That way, the planet will survive." "Well," Kayklunk said, "according to my Dragon Radar, the great Emperor Vin already has three Dragon Balls. If we can just get one, then we can get it down to a stand off." "Good idea. Let's get goin'." Shuzen slowly opened the cave door to reveal that a hundred Physain warriors were already standing outside. All five of them quickly jumped up into the air and started to fly away. "Nitheene," Kayklunk spoke to his wife through telepathic waves, "Get back into the danger room and stay there as long as possible, I am going to have to seal off the cave. Suppress your energy to make sure that they don't sense you!" Kayklunk raised his hand and aimed it at the opening of the cave. He fired a huge KI Blast directly at the cave. The opening collapsed upon impact of the Blast. Kayklunk gave one more look back and flew away with his companions.  
  
"How many Dragon Balls do we have?" Vin asked his brothers. "We have four here with us, Squad two found another and Squad six is in pursuit of another." Adam replied to his older brother. "Where are those annoying fighters?" "Unfortunately, they are heading straight toward the one Squad six is heading for. By our calculations, they will arrive first and get the ball." "Send Squad ninty-four to get the seventh ball, and you guys get the rest of the troops together and kill those fighters. I will not fail just because of some low life pathetic creatures." "Yes, sir."  
  
"We're getting close!" Piccalo yelled to the rest of the fighters. "Just a little farther up ahead. There!" He pointed down to a glowing orange ball sitting on the ground. He dropped down and picked it up. "I got it!" "Wrong!" A voice came from not too far off. When he looked, he saw the Physain force known as Squad six. "We'll take that thank you!" "Not likely." Kayklunk said blasting the leader into the next dimension from above. "Who's next?" The remaining troops all flew straight at him and tried to attack. Kayklunk, not even powered up just simply blew them all to the next dimension. "I can feel more of them heading this way!" Shuzen stated flying up to them. "al right, Kayklunk, you, Xeantok, and Piccalo take care of the troops. Vanshu and I will take on the three generals." "Fine, but if Vin shows up, I want him!" Kayklunk responded finally powering up to Super Saiyan level three.  
  
"Kill them all but leave the Namek!" Adam yelled to all the troops. The troops could now make out where the five fighters were at. They could see that they were all powering up. Piccalo put the Dragon Ball down and covered it up with his cape and training armor. Vanshu and Shuzen flew up into the air to intercept Dar, Adam and Zarfre. Shuzen powered up to level four along with Kayklunk and Vanshu powered up to level three. Kayklunk, Piccalo, and Xeantok collided with the Physain Forces and started to destroy them. The three generals powered up to Super Saiyan and attacked the father and son duo. Suddenly, Adam saw that the troops were losing so he ordered that they all power up to Super Saiyan level. All the troops that Kayklunk, Piccalo and Xeantok were fighting, suddenly shot up to the Super Saiyan level. Then, the fight became a little bit more difficult. Meanwhile, Vanshu attacked Dar dead on. They both fought each other feircly. Eventually, Dar hit Vanshu with a small KI Blast which set him back a ways. Dar then formed a Destructo-Ball and fired at Vanshu. It hit him straight on. Vanshu soured down to the ground while Dar went to help Zarfre and Adam fight the level four Shuzen. As Vanshu fell to the ground, something that no one saw suddenly sliced Vanshu in half. The two pieces of Vanshu continued down to the ground as Shuzen just got a glance at what had happened to his son. "NNOOOOOOOO!" Shuzen screamed. He powered up even more about up to Ultimate level, and blasted Zarfre and Dar into the next dimension with one single Kamaehamaeha Wave. He turned to Adam and spoke to him. "You have come to my home planet, destroyed my home, and killed my son!! You will greatly pay for what you have done!" Shuzen shot a huge KI Blast directly at Adam's chest. Adam barely dodged out of the way. Shuzen continued the onslaught as Adam barely dodged. Kayklunk side kicked a Physain in the chin to get him off his back. Once the Physains were transformed into Super Saiyans, Xeantok, Kayklunk, and even Piccalo started getting pound a little bit. Blood was running down their faces and where ever else they were cut. They fired everything they had at the Physains, but they always kept coming. Xeantok took numerous blasts to the chest and his upper body armor was just surrounding his toursel. Kayklunk's shirt had been ripped off, and Piccalo was the best looking one out of them all. Shuzen slowly flew over toward Adam and positioned himself to fire another Kamaehamaeha Wave. Just as he was about to fire, a sword native to Vin's hand impaled Shuzen from behind. The amount of thrust behind the sword shoved Shuzen forward and Adam aimed his hand at Shuzen's face. He shot a KI Blast to send him back down to the ground. Shuzen collided with the ground with extreme force. When he was there for a while, Shuzen grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out. He continued to lay there while Vin himself waked over to him and picked up his sword. "Well," Vin said to the near fallen Saiyan. "You really aren't as tough as you look. I should just kill you now and be done with it. Just to make sure that you don't come back and try to take over my empire, I'll just behead you." He raised his left arm, which the hand was replaced by an ax, and slammed it down in the middle of Shuzen's throat. The mighty Super Saiyan was dead. Xeantok noticed that Adam was distracted by something and he thought that this was his chance. Xeantok raised his arm and flattened out his hand. He formed a Desctructo-Disk and threw it at the unknowing Adam. The disk connected with Adam's neck and beheaded his Super Siayan brother. Kayklunk suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. He looked down to the ground to see a headless Shuzen laying below Vin. Kayklunk was full of rage and he concentrated all of his energy to press himself even farther then he did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In one split second, Kayklunk, once more, achieved Ultimate Saiyan level status. His silver hair glowed in the sun as he went straight for Vin. Vin turned to begin the fight. With Kayklunk gone to fight Vin, Xeantok knew that Piccalo and him couldn't really hold on for much longer. Xeantok also concentrated his power and pressed himself to Super Saiyan level three. His hair shot down to his lower back and he sent out a huge energy wall to throw many Physain soldiers to the ground. Vin and Kayklunk fought very hard with each other throwing blast after blast to try and kill the other one, while they also dodged those thrown by the other one. Eventually, they realized that they couldn't kill each other that way so they started their fist battle. Vin had a slight advantage because of his ax on his left arm. Every chance he got, Vin tried to slice off Kayklunk's head but the Ultimate Saiyan could sense almost every move before it was made. Soon, Kayklunk found an opening in Vin's attacks and ripped off Vin's ax-hand. He threw it to the ground as Vin gasped in pain. When Vin regathered his thoughts, he drew his sword and attacked Kayklunk with the weapon that killed Shuzen. Kayklunk quickly side-kicked the sword away from Vin, and held his ground. Vin almost was in tears that the son of Kristoff would be his undoing. "Please, great warrior!" Vin cried, "Please spar my life! I will be forever grateful." "You killed my father, the mighty King Kristoff! Why should I let you live?" "You are a forgiving soul and it is in your nature to forgive." "Maybe, but its not in his!" Xeantok rose up with a huge energy ball ready. "You made me your slave!" Xeantok yelled at his brother, "Now you will pay!!!" He fired the ball directly into Vin's head. Vin soared to the ground. His skull mask flew off and Xeantok retrieved it. "Now it is time for me to take my rightful throne. I will take over the Physain kingdom and rule with righteousness." "Ok, that's all good," Piccalo yelled from the ground, "But what about the Dragon Balls and the planet? Its already starting to break up!" "The rest of the Dragon Balls are at the head quarters." A Physain soldier said to them. "The seventh ball is on its way there." "Lets go!"  
  
"Your wish has been granted!" The Eternal Dragon Darkmind spoke to all who were present. "Shuzen is alive and well, and he is now the link to the planet Kristoff. He will live as long as the planet is alive." The mystical Dragon vanished and the seven Dragon Balls flew off in separate directions. The planet stopped from exploding and all was well again. Emperor Xeantok moved all of the Physain armies off the planet. All was good and everyone was safe once more.  
  
Next time on DRAGON BALL OUTER-RING, its a trip to the future where the O-R fighters are now, Korigan, the son of Kayklunk, PIccalo, the namek son of Quazan, and the resurrected Mayvan. Shuzen also is still alive keeping after the planet. But what's this? Has the evil tyrant Spyder, son of ZanJax, taken control of the planet and the Physain Kingdom? Why has he assembled the Dragon Balls? And who is this other Namek that seems so familiar? Find out next time on........  
  
DRAGON BALL OUTER-RING!  
  
  
  
Note: During the Goldust Saga, Kei brought back a warrior named Zenkeyx. He too was Shuzen's father. But when Zenkeyx was brought from the past to fight Shuzen and Kayklunk, it was not the original. Kei made a copy of Zenkeyx in the past and brought the copy to the future. When Goldust was destroyed it had no effect on the events that already happened in the past. Just in case you were confused about Zenkeyx dying. 


End file.
